


Lies

by Taifics



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, but no spoilers, short story about some certain problems one has when married to a former spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Garak is still lying. Bashir does not approve.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Lies

''You must stop doing that!''

''Doing what?''

''Lying about us!''

Doctor Bashir was clearly agitated when he entered Garak's garden in the backyard of their home on Cardassia Prime. He was standing over his husband, brows furrowed, palms resting on his hips. Still so young, Garak thought smiling to himself as he kept watering one particularly promising bed of orchids.

''I'm talking to you! Would you, please, stop... Garak! Are you even listening?'' Doctor was getting angrier, that was obvious.

Garak sighed and put his small watering can aside, ''Well,'' he started with his special polite smile – the one that never reaches the eyes, ''what can I do for you, my dear?''

Bashir shook his head, ''Unbelievable!''

Garak made a face of innocent surprise, ''What is?''

''You, smiling at me with _that_ smile! After all these years! One would think you love me, respect me, but no, you're lying, ignoring me and smiling like a...''

''Lizard?'' Garak's smile faded. He hated that comparison. Bashir knew it.

''I wasn't going to say it. That is not what I meant!''

Garak smiled briefly, ''Of course, not.''

Doctor took a deep, calming breath and then he continued with patient, calm voice he usually used talking to very stubborn patients, ''Listen, Elim, I don't want it to become one of these cold wars of ours when you disappear into your garden or your shop in town for days pretending everything is fine... I want the problem to be discussed and solved...''

''Oh, so there is a problem?''

Bashir silenced him with one exhausted look, ''Yes, as I told you before... I met several people on my way home. Some gave me their names. I recall Darmok, Telas Mek, Anir... And imagine how surprised I was to hear half a dozen of different stories about who I am! We are married for over six years now, living here for two and I do realise I may not be here as often as I should, but am I really such a nightmare of a husband to refer to me as a friend of Kelas Parmak, a flower merchant or, my favourite, a refugee you mercifully agreed to take in?!''

Bashir was yelling again. He lost his freshly regained control pretty quickly. He was hurt. Garak could tell. The concern, confusion. Oh, how well did he know them all!

The Cardassian came closer to the doctor, close enough to see greying hair at his temples, wrinkles around his eyes and some of it was certainly his doing. Not so young at all, he thought and put a hand on his husband's shoulder.

''Does it matter what story they believe in? After all, they are just that. Stories.''

Bashir backed of from his touch. It was bad.

''So that's what I am to you? Just another story?''

Doctor's eyes were as always like an open book. A sad one this time, full of very human resentment, hurt, frustration...

Garak nodded, ''Not entirely, but yes. The one I'd rather keep to myself.''

''But why? Why the lies?''

Garak turned around and knelt down, ''Look,'' he said pointing to his flower bed where a few shy leaves were pocking out from under the ground, ''my orchids are growing!''

Bashir cast his eyes upon him. Confusion. He could not see it. Obviously. Too vague.

Garak smiled warmly, ''These ones are not for sale, not for outsiders to see, not for anyone. You know why?''

Doctor shook his head lightly.

''Because, my dear, I've been growing them for you. It was supposed to be a surprise. These are not edosian orchids, you see. They are terran. White egret flowers. I've been working on them for months now waiting for you to come back from your assignment. I was hoping they will be ready, but cardassian climate does not serve them well.''

Bashir was looking down at tiny leaves like he couldn't take his eyes off them. That expression even trained eye of the former spy could not decipher.

''You see, doctor, there are things I value to myself and nobody else. I will not sell them. Not reveal them. I feel I must protect them at all costs. You are one of them.''

Bashir finally stop staring and looked at Garak. Surprise. Amazement even. Good. The former spy smiled satisfied with the result.

''But there's a great number of people who know about us, who atteneded our wedding, it's hardly a secret and we are here, living together... Why do you still need to lie?''

Garak stood up slowly, brushing dirt off from his pants, ''A habit of mine. Reasonable one,'' he said. ''There are still people out there who would rather wish me dead than happily married. Why should I put you in danger? And me. Why jeopardize our life together? A few lies here and there, few stories, a humble network of innocent lies. Such noise can easily obscure the truth. I prefer lying to some of the finest busybodies in town I don't care about, even if it means people thinking you're a flower merchant, than getting you killed by some former enemy I forgot I have.''

After a long, awkward moment Bashir sighed quietly, ''You're right. Of course. I am sorry. Silly me, I thought...''

Garak looked at the doctor fondly, approaching him, ''What? That I was ashamed of my own husband?''

The corner of Bashir's mouth twitched, ''Kind of... Yeah... Human, Federation husband...''

Garak cradled Bashir's face in his hands, looking staright into his eyes and doing all he could not to conjure any of his many masks, ''Julian...''

Bashir's eyes were sad. He looked like a bitten dog or worse, abandoned one.

''My dear Julian... I am deeply sorry about this. It simply didn't occur to me that you would think so low of yourself hearing my stories. The lies are there to protect you. And I... I have a certain fixation on lying that I cannot seem to be able to give up. I... I will try to be more... open. At least to you. I can't promise you I won't lie to others...''

Bashir laughed shortly, ''No, I didn't think so.''

''I like that sound, my human-Federation husband with no ridges whatsoever. I like the sound of your laughter.''

A gentle smile spreaded all over Bashir's features. Oh, so young, Garak thought briefly.

''I love your terran orchids,'' doctor said.

Garak looked at the nearly empty flower bed, ''But there aren't any just yet.''

''Maybe not. But I still love them.''

The Cardassian rolled his eyes, ''What an illogical, sentimentally human thing to say!''

''Oh, but you love your illogical, sentimental human husband, don't you?''

Garak was about to say something snarky, something about his previous statement being premature, but he looked into these beaming, child-like eyes and all he could do was smile back.

''Yes, I rather do,'' he said softly and kissed Julian's lips. Soft. No scales. No ridges. Human.


End file.
